Advertising has traditionally been a tool largely utilized by various companies to promote goods and/or services. Such advertising has included, for example, video advertisements (e.g. commercials), Internet advertisements, etc. However, such advertising has generally only benefited large advertisers capable of paying for the presentation of their advertisements within content having a heavy traffic now (e.g. movies, popular websites, etc.).
Largely due to the Internet, presenting content and advertisements associated with such content has become more accessible. For example, Google® advertisements have provided websites the ability to present advertisements, and to optionally do so in exchange for payment. Thus, small entities (e.g. individuals, companies, etc.) have been afforded the opportunity to advertise.
Nevertheless, presenting advertisements within video content has remained in the control of large advertisers and large content creators. Furthermore, taking advantage of any type of advertising opportunity has required cumbersome decision making on the part of the content creators and the advertisers (e.g. which advertisement to present, which content to be utilized for presenting an advertisement, etc.).
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.